Lost Past
by PCT.T.L
Summary: Matthew Murdock receives an unexpected letter from a mysterious boarding school, telling him he has a 6 year old daughter wanting to meet him. Everything will change for the devil of Hells Kitchen. Based a few years after season 3.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – DD2

It was a normal winter day; Matt woke from his deep slumber and sat on the

edge of his bed, rubbing his face adjusting to being awake. He made his way to

his kitchen pouring himself a new hot cup of coffee. He threw on some old

clothes and made his way downstairs to check his post. An abnormally big sized

later was in his postbox, Matt curious opens the letter. He rushes over the braille,

it reads Mr Murdock, we're writing to inform you that you are invited to the

Dione Private school daddy daughter dance on 24th March 2019. Matt was

confused, they must has sent this by mistake. But how did they know Matt was

blind and it sent a Braille version. He needed to investigate this letter, he called

the school 'Hi, my names Matthew Murdock, I think you sent me a letter…' before

he could finish the lady on the other end of the line cut him off.

'Mr Matthew Murdock, she said you'd called' the lady had a soft voice she

sounded old 'I think you should come in for a chat Mr Murdock' she continued 'I

told her not to wait this long'.

They set an appointment to meet later that day. Matt was confused, he picked up

his cell and dialled for Karen 'Hey Karen'

'Matt, hey its 9 in the morning on a Sunday. What could you possibly want?'

Karen yawned.

'Can you come round?' Matt said panic in his voice.

'I can't today Matt, sorry is everything OK?' Karen asked worry in her voice.

'Oh yeah, everything is fine. No worries. Speak tomorrow?' Matt said and they

quickly hung up the phone. He could feel his heart beat a little faster every 5

minutes. This can't be right, its definitely not for me, this is just one big old

misunderstanding. Matt thought to himself.

The clock in his apartment sounded '2:45pm' Matt jumped at the sound. It was

getting closer and closer for him to start heading to the school. Maybe it's a new

client that needs my help, Matt reinsured himself, which made his heart stop

beating as fast as it was. Matt, tighten his tie and headed out to grab a taxi. He

managed to hail one quiet quickly.

'where to bud?' the driver asked.

'The Dione school' Matt answered.

'Wow you got some money! My daughter wanted to go there. 100 grand a

semester. Ha! Taxi drivers don't earn half that. Sure thing bud' the driver replied,

shock in his voice. The driver pulled up to the school. Matt couldn't see but he

could already feel the grandness of the building. He made his way to the

entrance.

'Mr Murdock!' a familiar voice called. The old woman walked up to him to guild

him into the lobby. It was a massive grand design building with high ceilings with

orchestral music playing on a low level.

'I'm sister Noelle. It's so very nice to see you. Please I'll guild you' she took him

into a side room off the lobby and sat him down in a seat and followed the desk

round to sit herself 'do you know why you're here Matthew, do you mine if I call

you that?' Noelle asked.

'Matt is fine, umm sister. Why am I here?' Matt repeated.

'I told her to tell you' Noelle said shaking her head 'Electra gave birth to your

child Matthew'

Matt's heart skipped a beat, he could feel his whole chest tighten. 'No, no! Electra

died, she's dead' Matt stood up from his seat, heated and angry hands in the air.

Noelle rushed up to calm him and seat him back down. Once he was a little calm,

Noelle continued.

'Her name is Celaeno, she's 6 years old. You're her father Matthew' Noelle said

softly.

Matt couldn't hold his tears they streamed down his face. 'I thought I lost her; she

was leaving a piece of herself here. That is what she meant' Matt was shaking, he

didn't know what to do with this information. 'Does she know who I am?' Matt

asked, holding his head up and looking towards Noelle.

'She knows she has a father, that is all the information we were instructed to give

her' Noelle replied.

'Instructed?' Matt snapped.

'Electra, had given us specific instructions on how to approach you, if anything

should happen to her' Noelle explained.

'She's been dead 3 years and I only know about my child now!' Matt shouted.

'Please Mr Murdock, it was not our decision to hold this information from you.

Electra had paid for everything, for your daughter to be cared for, looked after.

Fed, watered and taught' Noelle explained.

'I want to see her' Matt said.

'you'll need to calm down before I can take you to see her' Noelle replied.

Matt sat in the office room for 30 minutes, calming himself down. Waiting for

sister Noelle to bring his daughter in. his heart was still beating fast. He heard

footsteps from outside the door.

'Are you ready Celaeno?' Noelle asked looking down at the little girl.

'Is he nice?' Celaeno asked.

'Charming' Noelle replied.

Matt can hear them fast approaching, and suddenly the door opens. 'Celaeno, this

is Matthew Murdock, your father' Noelle said calmly.

They walked up to the nervous looking Matt, he crouched when down so he was

level with the tiny big brown eyed, dark auburn hair and olive skinned girl. All

Matt could do was smile; even though he couldn't see her she was already

perfect.

'Hi dad' Celaeno whispered under her breathe. Matts smile grew bigger, Celaeno

walked up closer to Matt and sprung, wrapped her arms around his neck. He

could hear her heart beat slow as she felt comfort in his arms.

'I'll leave you both alone, get to know each other' Noelle said as he slowly walked

out of the office. Matt was so overwhelmed, this little girl standing in front of him

was his. He helped her up on one of the big office chairs as he sat back down in

his own.

'Celaeno, that is a beautiful name' Matt stuttered. Not knowing what to say but

wanting to ask everything.

'My friends call me Cel. Mummy always called me Cel, I miss her' Celaeno replied.

She looked down at her hands; Matt could feel she was crying. Celaeno

mentioning her mum, threw Matt off guard.

'What was your mum like?' Matt asked.

'The best!' Celaeno said, raising her whole body up from the chair 'she was the

best, I miss her everyday. But its okay I hear her' Celaeno said still head low and

tears running down her face.

'You hear her?' Matt asked, confused he wanted to know more.

'Can I call you dad?' Celaeno asked, face a little more cheery.

'Of course, do you know what? You can call me whatever you like' Matt said smile

across his face.

Noelle entered the room after a few hours of leaving them apart. 'OK Matthew, its

dinner time soon for the little one' Noelle explained gesturing for Celaeno to get

ready to leave. Another sister came along with Noelle to take Celaeno to the

dinner hall, Noelle entered the office and sat back at her desk. 'Perfect isn't she?'

Noelle asked.

'Why did she not tell me about her?' Matt stuttered angry. Noelle raised her

brows and continued.

'Mr Murdock, The Hands weapon and Daredevil have too many enemies. She'd be

the first one they'd all find and use against you both' Noelle explained.

'She told you about me?' Matt snapped.

'Well of course, we know everything about the parents of the children that walk

through that door Mr Murdock and don't worry the secrets in this building have

been kept for more than twelve decades' Noelle replied 'From here out you have

two options, Electra was very specific in her instruction, you keep Celaeno here

with us. Your late partner has paid for her to live here with the sisters and myself

until she is 23. You can visit as a guest once every month or you have the right to

take her home? Given of course if your housing is suitable for the little one'

Noelle finished waiting for the nervous Matt to answer.

'Why once a month?' Matt asked.

'For a secret to be kept a secret Mr Murdock, there must remain the secretary of

the child being an orphan, you visiting more than that time frame, puts the child

and my school at risk' Noelle said looking up at the man.

'If she was to come home with me, how do I keep her safe?' Matt asked.

'Well, the devil of Hells Kitchen that is down to you' Noelle whispered. 'But just

so you know, once that little girl leaves Dione we can no longer accept her back

here, so please give yourself sometime to think, how is your schedule set for

another meeting next week?' Noelle asked.

'Yes, I can come in next week' Matt said hesitantly.

ONE WEEK LATER - TUESDAY

Celaeno was so exited to see her dad again. She was breathing on the frosting

window so she could look out the front, waiting for her dad to pull up the yellow

taxi. Celaeno went down to the lobby after her Maths lesson. 'Sister Noelle!'

Celaeno yelled as she run down the stairs to greet her.

'No running child!' Noelle yelled back noticing the excitement in the little girls

face.

'Its today, right? I get to see him again?' Celaeno cheered. Noelle didn't have an

answer for the little girl. Matt had called multiple times postponing the meeting

with her and the school. But she hadn't heard from him today, but it was only 8

in the morning.

'I'm sure he'll come in due time Celaeno' Noelle reassured.

'It's OK I understand' Celaeno muttered under her breathe as she walked off with

her head low.

Noelle headed over to her office. Rubbing her forehead, worrying for the little

girls mental health regarding her father. 'Sister, there's a call for you' said a

young nun popping her head in Noelle's office.

'Who is it?' Noelle asked.

'Mr Murdock' the young nun replied.

'Put him threw' Noelle said as she grabbed the phone to answer.

'Sister Noelle, its Matthew' Matt answered.

'Yes I know who it is, cancelling today's session again Mr Murdock?' Noelle

replied harshness on her voice.

'No, actually I'm calling to say I'll be with you at 10' Matt said.

'See you then Matthew' Noelle said smile across her face

Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please feedback good or bad will help ;)

CHAPTER 2 – DD2

Celaeno was so excited to see her dad; she kept looking at the clock. It felt like time was moving slower than usual. She had a French class, and as soon as it hit 10, Celaeno was off.

'Is he here, is he here?' Celaeno yelled running into Sister Noelle office without knocking, she saw her dad sitting in the chair, she paused for a few seconds and her smile grew even bigger.

'Hey you' Matt said arms open wide, without hesitation Celaeno ran, almost at the speed of light into her dads arms. 'You ready?' Matt asked the little out of breathe girl.

'Ready for what dad?' Celaeno said pushing the loss strands of hair out of her face.

'We're going home' Matt whispered. Celaeno heart skipped a beat and she squeezed him so tight Matt let out a little 'ouch'.

Celaeno was collecting her belongings, while Matt stayed in Noelle's office.

'She is made of pure dreams your little girl' Noelle said while Matt had to sign a few papers to legalise the custody. 'Never have I seen such a little girl with so much passion and fire, but be warned Matthew…she'll keep you on your toes' Noelle giggled.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

'What? Matt!' Karen shouted down the phone, unable to take in what she had just heard. 'A kid, you have a kid?' Karen asked.

'Yeah, think you can come round?' Matt asked.

'I'm on my way' Karen replied.

Within 30 minutes Karen was knocking on Matt's door. 'OK, you need to tell me everything! Does Foggy know?' Karen asked pacing Matt's apartment.

'Yeah, he's on his way too' Matt explained. The pair wait for their friend, Foggy knocks on the door.

'Hey man' Matt greets him they embrace in a hug. They both walk round and they all calm and sit in the lounge together.

'A daughter, you have a daughter with the late Elektra?' Foggy asked confused holding his head in his hands.

'Yeah, umm Elektra kept her a secret from me, because of the devil' Matt explained.

'Why have they only just got in contact with you? Elektra passed almost 2 years ago' Karen asked.

'Electra gave them a series of instructions….' Before Matt could finish Foggy jumped in.

'Even when she's dead, she's still controlling your life' Foggy huffed.

'Hey, come on man!' Matt said 'yeah what she's done is horrible, but theres a little girl who has no idea who her dad is' Matt continued 'I know what its like to grow up and think a parent does love you, why did they leave me. I can't let her have the same future' Matt said shaking his head.

'I understand Matt, but like the sister said Daredevil isn't the best role model. Maybe she is better off at Dione?' Karen suggested tucking her hair behind her left ear.

'No, no way. She's mine, she belongs here with me and if it means putting the suite away, I'll burn it' Matt explained.

'So you're finally giving up the suite?' Foggy asked.

'If that's what I have to do, to keep my little girl safe. I'll do it' Matt signed.

Matt only had one more person to tell, his mum. He got himself dressed and made his way over to the church. It was empty, only the cleaner mopping the floor.

'Matthew?' Maggie called from across the hall.

'Maggie…are you free to talk?' Matt asked walking down the aisle.

'Of course' Maggie has a big smile on her face. They both walked over and sat on pew ' is everything OK?' Maggie asked.

'I met my daughter a week ago' Matt said calmly, holding his head low.

'Oh, Matthew. I didn't know…'Maggie was cut off.

'Neither did I, umm she's amazing mum' Matt said as he broke down and leaned his head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie was in shock, the man that she had given up but wanted to fight for, finally called her mum. She tried to keep herself strong for him but tears ran down her face.

'Matthew, I'm here for you. Anything you need, how old is she?' Maggie asked.

Matt straitening himself up and finally being able to speak 'She's six, lives at Dione school. Smart and healthy little girl. But I'm bringing her home, to Hells Kitchen' Matt said.

Maggie held on to Matt hand tight 'she was brought here to save you' Maggie said.

 **END**

Sister Noelle helped Matt put Celaeno's belongings in the trunk of the taxi. Celaeno hugged Noelle tight 'thank you' she muttered into sister Noelle black robes. Noelle felt tears run down her face, to see the passion and fiery girl so happy.

'Bless you Celaeno. May the lord show you the brightest of paths' Noelle whimpered, kneeling down at the girls height, trying to hold back the fighting tears 'you take care of her Matthew' Noelle called. Matt walked round the taxi and gave Noelle a hug.

'Thank you, sister Noelle' Matt said as he finally got into the cab.

'I'm going to miss her' Celaeno whispered. Matt held his hand out for Celaeno to hold onto, Celaeno held on tight as the taxi took off, Matt smiled.

They pulled up to Matts apartment block. Celaeno still holding onto Matt hand peaked outside the taxi's window 'this is where you live?' Celaeno asked.

'Yep, sorry its not as grand as Dione' Matt giggled.

'Its home' Celaeno whispered. Matt heard her and smiled.

'Yea so that'll be 58 bucks' the driver said. Matt looked down at Celaeno still holding onto her father's hand.

'I've got to pay the driver, so I'm going to need that hand' Matt giggled. Celaeno let go.

'Her first time in New York?' the driver asked.

'Yea, hopefully she'll get used to it' Matt replied ' Thanks bud' as he handed him the cash.

They headed up to Matt's apartment, he opened the door and Celaeno ran inside. 'Cel!' Matt called for as he walked in.

'Sorry dad, I'm in here' Celaeno called from the spare bedroom. Matt finally walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her 'is this my room?' Celaeno asked.

'Yea…um sorry it's' before Matt could finish

'Its perfect!' Celaeno yelled 'I've never had my own room before.'

'And its all yours too, you can decorate it how you'd like' Matt said.

There was a knock at the door; the smell of her perfume was familiar. Matt smiled and got up from Celaeno's bed. He got up and as he did Celaeno grabbed his hand and walked over with him, she was still nervous. They approached the door and Matt opened it.

'Hey Maggie' Matt smiled.

Maggie mouth dropped and she used her hands to cover it. 'You're right, she's beautiful!' Maggie whispered as she looked down then back up to her son.

Celaeno was confused; she looked up to her dad for answers.

'Celaeno this is my…my mum' Matt said. Maggie smiled up at Matt then looked down at the little one. 'Come in' Matt said gesturing for her to enter.

'I've brought some cookies from the bakery down the road' Maggie said as she lifted her bags onto the kitchen counter.

Celaeno was so happy she felt home; family was an unfamiliar thing for her. But so how this was the safest she felt in a long time. It got late and she had fallen asleep in Matt's arms, but he was scared to move incase he woke her. 'Here let me take her to bed' Maggie said getting up from the opposite couch.

'I've got it mum' Matt said sitting up, holding his daughters head for support. He laid her down and tucked her in, before leaving he kiss her on the forehead and flipped the nightlight on.

'She really is going to save you' Maggie said again, holding a hot cup of tea.

'What do you mean?' Matt asked.

'She'll keep you out of danger, you have someone to live for now' Maggie said brows rose.

'This city, I lived for this city' Matt replied.

'But this city never gave you anything in return' Maggie said.

'Can I ask you something Maggie?' Matt asked.

'Yes sure' Maggie answered.

'Did dad struggle raising me?'

'He was a great dad, your father. But every parent struggles. It's the real ones the never give up…He'd be so proud of you Matthew' Maggie replied, kissing his head before she let herself out of his apartment.

Morning came quickly, Matt felt as though he'd only just closed his eyes. He awoke with Celaeno lying next to him. She had crept into his bedroom in the middle of the night, but he didn't want to say anything. Wherever she felt comfortable Matt was happy with. He crept to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He heard the little bare feet patter across the wooden floor.

'Morning' Matt called from over the kitchen counter.

'Morning Papa!' Celaeno called back. Rubbing her tired eyes she made her way to the kitchen. She was wearing little pink PJ's.

'OK so I have really old Cap'N'crunch or we could go out for breakfast?' Matt said, holding an opened, old cereal box.

'Um, eat out?' Celaeno replied.

'OK, lets get dressed and go' Matt said excitement in his voice.

The two made their way downstairs, wrapped up in their winter gear. They left the apartment block and Celaeno grabbed hold of Matt's hand. Celaeno was excited, this was one of the first times she'd seem the outside world. New York was a big city, one she was curious to investigate.

They entered a little bakery just off their street; it was nice, cosy and calm. Matt made sure Celaeno was settled at the table. "OK what would you like?' Matt asked, Celaeno looked over the top of the menu, which was almost as big as her.

'Umm can I have a chocolate croissant and a hot coco please?' Celaeno said, with a big cheeky smile across her face, knowing that the sisters would never let her have coco and chocolate.

'OK but that's all the sweet treats you're allowed today' Matt said with a smile. Matt made his way to the counter, he could feel the phone in his phone vibrating and sounding 'Foggy, Foggy, Foggy' he grabbed the cell from his pocket and declined. 'One Americano, a hot coco and two chocolate croissants please' Matt asked.

'Yea sure sir, would you like me to bring it over to you?' the man asked, noticing he's white cane.

'Yes please' Matt replied.

'That'll be 12.42 please' the man said 'cash or card?'

'Cash' Matt replied routing around in his coat pocket for his money. Matt finally managed to find his cash and handed the man 20 bucks.

'Your change sir' the men said, holding Matt's hand as he passed him the change. Note first then coins. Matt made his way back to the table Celaeno was waiting for him at.

Foggy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He has his TV on full blast.

Rachel Randy a reporter for CNN was on a news show. 'We're at an all time high for crime in Hells Kitchen, the crime rate dropped by 38% when the Devil of Hells Kitchen first made appearance, so why are people so angry for him not to come back, save our streets again?' Rachel asked Andrew Meck, a political member, backing the NYPD.

'Well first of all our police services are there to do the justice, not a man in spandex' Andrew said.

'Sorry, I'm going to have to stop you there Mr Meck, Wilson Fisk. Big old bad Mr Fisk. Had FBI agents on his payroll before he was put away, how can Hells Kitchen put their trust back into police enforcement? I for one felt safer when a man in spandex was out there' Rachel continued.

'Look what you're talking about there happened almost 2 years ago and since then the FBI have done internal changes. But this so-called criminal the press are labelling Bullseye is crazy, the NYPD are on it and have been from day one, its just a man. Men can be taken down Ms Randy' Andrew said.

'Look all I'm saying is how can the people of Hells Kitchen out there trust and faith back into a very messed up police enforcement?' Rachel asked.

'Look people just need to stop putting their faith in heroes. The real heroes are people that go out with a badge and protect our citizens. Men and women that wake up every day and put their lives on the line' Andrew said.

'OK we'll be back right after this short break, don't go anywhere' Rachel said looking into the camera, just as the titles started rolling.

Foggy switched off his TV. He grabbed his phone and dialled Matt again. It rang and rang, with no answer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – DD

'Hey Celaeno, when was the last time you saw your mum?' Matt asked.

Celaeno was reading her book Matt had brought her. She peaked over the top 'the last time I saw mummy was my 4th birthday; she came to see me at Dione. She brought me this' Celaeno lean up and pulled out a small, delicate gold pendent necklace. 'I miss her everyday. I pray and ask him if I can just see her one last time. But I don't think he's received it yet' Celaeno said sorrow in her voice.

'What was your mum like?' Matt asked. Putting away his paper and walking over to sit on the couch with her.

'She was the best, she only came to see me once a month but she was allowed to stay the night sometimes and we would talk until the sun came up' Celaeno continued 'She never told me about you, until the last time we meet'

Matt was confused 'What did she say about me?' he asked.

'She said I'll meet you in two years and you'll love me and take me away from Dione, and you did. I knew that was the last time I was going to see her. I remember her crying in her sleep and I wanted to help her' Celaeno couldn't continue, she was in tears.

Matt held his arm out for her to lean on him 'sorry, I didn't mean to upset you' Matt said softly.

'She was scared when I last spoke to her and I knew she wasn't coming back' Celaeno said.

'Scared? About what?' Matt asked.

'About becoming a monster' Celaeno replied.

Matt asked Maggie if she could babysit Celaeno while he went to the office. Maggie arrived in the apartment.

'Hey my baby girl!' Maggie called as she entered. Celaeno face lit up and she ran from her bedroom all the way into Maggie's open arms.

'Grandma!' Celaeno yelled.

'OK you two I'm going now' Matt called. The two were uninterested; Maggie had already brought over puzzles and toys for Celaeno. Celaeno looked up away from the presents.

'Love you Papa!' She yelled as she ran over to Matt and hugged him bye.

'You be good for grandma now' Matt said as he kissed her on the head and left the apartment.

Matt entered Foggys home. 'Foggy!' Matt called.

'Yeah Matt, I'm in my bedroom' Foggy replied.

'You OK?' Matt asked. Matt walked into Foggy room, he could hear the amount of paper Foggy was looking through. 'What is all this?' Matt asked confused.

'Elektra has been manipulating you since knowing her, Cel's a great kid Matt but what if Elektra is still alive?' Foggy explained.

'No, no don't do this to me Foggy! Elektra is dead' Matt yelled turning in the spot trying to forget everything Foggy had just mentioned. 'I just know Cel is mine Foggy, whose else's can she be?'

'You saw Elektra before she was black sky, before the hand Matt, why didn't she tell you about Celaeno then?' Foggy asked.

Celaeno had completed all her puzzle Grandma Maggie had brought round. 'Can we go to the park Grandma?' Celaeno asked.

'Umm I'm not sure, let me call your dad and see' Maggie replied.

Celaeno looked up to Maggie eyes wide open 'Please can we go, I'm sure papa won't mind, we've been before'

'OK how can I say no to your face' Maggie said smiling down at her granddaughter.

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just wanted to Foggy to stop talking.

'Matt, its probably all just nonsense' Foggy explained.

Matt was pacing in Foggy apartment. 'I need to go home' Matt said and left Foggys apartment without a goodbye.

Celaeno was overwhelmed by the size of central park. Maggie had her eyes on little Celaeno constantly. Celaeno was in the swing park, while Maggie was sitting on a bench watching her.

'Grandma! ' Celaeno yelled from the top of the slide.

'Be careful Cel!' Maggie replied.

Celaeno slid down the slide, and bashed into another little girl. Maggie saw the incident and ran over to them. Celaeno was crying, she'd bumped heads with the other little girl.

'Oh, I'm sorry' Maggie said to the mother that was rushing over.

'Grace, baby you OK?' the lady asked her daughter.

At this point Celaeno was in Maggie's arms crying and holding her head.

'Is she OK?' Maggie asked the panicked mum.

The woman looked up at Maggie 'kids will be kids' the lady said.

Maggie was relieved that she didn't get angry 'I'm sister Maggie, I'm terribly sorry. But you're right. They just bounce about and you have to try your best to control them' Maggie said giggle in her voice.

'Hi Maggie, I'm Dinah. My only day off of work I thought take her to the park, spend some time with her' Dinah said putting her forehead against her little girls. Grace started to cry louder 'Hey it's OK, just a little bump' she said trying to comfort her daughter.

Maggie noticed Dinah's badge around her belt 'Oh, FBI?' Maggie asked pointing to her badge.

Dinah looked down at her badge 'Oh no, homeland security. Agent Madani' Dinah said holding her hand out. Maggie shock it.

'Well thank you, agent Madani for keeping our country save' Maggie said. 'How old?' Maggie asked looking at Grace.

'This little girl is…can you tell sister Maggie what your name is and how old you are?' Dinah said looking at her tearful daughters face.

'I'm Grace and I'm umm five' Grace said nuzzling back into her mums chest after she spoke. Dinah laughed.

'How about you?' Dinah asked looking at Celaeno.

Celaeno still had tears in her eyes. 'I'm Celaeno and I'm six' she replied.

'Well Celaeno, you both are brave girls. What school does she go to I haven't seen you round here' Dinah asked Maggie.

'Oh, she's my granddaughter; my son only recently received custody of her. So we're currently looking for an elementary school. Aren't we Cel' Maggie replied. Celaeno started to get shy and lean her head behind Maggie neck.

'Well, there's a great school I send Grace to. It's called Success Academy, 439 west, 49th street. It's a good one' Dinah suggested to Maggie.

'Thanks, we'll have to have a look' Maggie replied.

'Lovely meeting you Maggie and Celaeno' Dinah said as she walked away.

'You too Dinah' Maggie called.

Matt walked into his apartment and the two girls weren't there. He started to panic and grab his cell out of his pocket to call Maggie, it rang.

'Matt, I'm sorry..' before Maggie could finish

'How dare you take her out without asking me Maggie!' Matt yelled down the phone 'where are you both?' Matt asked.

'We're just walking back from central park now' Maggie said calmly down the hone feeling guilty. 'I'm sorry Matthew' Maggie said.

'Just bring her home' Matt said anger still in his voice.

Celaeno could see Maggie was upset 'what's wrong Grandma?' Celaeno asked.

'Nothing Celaeno, we just need to get home' Maggie said trying to hold back tears.

That got back into Matt apartment.

'Are you OK?' Matt asked walking quickly over to Celaeno and picking her up in his arms. Maggie didn't go in; instead she left without saying as word.

'I'm fine' Celaeno answered trying to get out of her dads grip 'put me down!' Celaeno shouted. Matt put the now anger girl down 'don't speak to Grandma like that!' Celaeno shouted stumping her feet on the ground.

Matt was in shock, sister Noelle was right. There was a lot of passion and fire in this young girl. 'Celaeno I was shouting…'

'You were! You made grandma upset! You need to call her and apologise!' Celaeno said before stumping off to her bedroom.

Matt felt guilty; he walked in to Celaeno room.

'Family is important, you should always be kind to family' Celaeno said back facing Matt.

He sat on the end of her bed. 'You're right, I shouldn't have spoken to grandma like that, I'm sorry. I'll give her a call' Matt said before leaving Celaeno to cool down.

He picked up his cell and dialled Maggie's number. She didn't answer so he decided to leave a voice message 'Hey Mag…Mum, its me Matt. Sorry about today. Give me a call' Matt said before hanging up.

Matt woke the next day. He tried to call Maggie's cell again, this time she answered.

'Hello' Maggie answered.

'Hey mum, can you babysit again for me today?' Matt asked.

'Yes, I'll be round in 40 minutes' Maggie said before hanging up.

Matt walked into Celaeno's room, she was still fast asleep. They hadn't spoken since Matt's out burst at Grandma Maggie. Matt got dressed; he could hear Maggie making her way up the stairs. Before she could knock Matt opened the door.

'Thank you, sorry' Matt said before leaving.

'Where are you going?' Maggie asked.

'I need to talk to an old friend, I won't be long mum' Matt replied.

Matt got a taxi to the cemetery. He walked over the soggy grass to Elektra's grave. Her grave was empty but he kept the stone there in spirit.

'I don't know what to say, other than why?' Matt continued 'obviously I know I'm not going to get any answer from you, but when do I?' Matt kneeled down and wiped the frost off of her stone.

'The daughter you hid from me, she's amazing. Full of passion like her mother' Matt was tearing up while nodding. 'I just wish I could see you one last time, to hold you, thank you for Celaeno. We all know how good you are at making unwelcome appearances' Matt giggled with pain in his voice.

Matt stood up from the stone 'look if you're out there, alive. Just come say hi to your daughter at least. She's so happy but I feel that she's broken like her mother, unsure like her father' Matt said before walking away from the gravestone.

Celaeno was looking at the school brochures with Maggie. 'So how about this one, success academy?' Maggie asked pointing to the brochure. 'That nice lady from the park's daughter goes there'

'When is papa coming home?' Celaeno asked.

'I'm not sure yet' Maggie replied 'do you want him? I can call him?' Maggie asked.

'Yes please' Celaeno replied. Maggie got out her cell and dialled Matt's number and gave the phone to Celaeno.

Matt answered 'Hey Maggie, sorry I'll be back soon'

'Papa, I'm sad.' Celaeno said.

'Cel, hey baby girl. OK I'll be back soon' Matt said.

'She's not going to be there papa' Celaeno whispered down the phone, so Maggie wouldn't hear. The phone cut out. Matt tried redialling but it didn't go through.

Matt was confused and panicked, he hadn't told anybody where he was going. He quickly left the cemetery and called a taxi home. The taxi had dropped him off, he ran up the stairs.

'Maggie, Celaeno!' Matt called quickly opening the door, he opened it and Maggie and Celaeno were sat at the table getting ready to eat lunch.

'Matthew, are you OK?' Maggie asked. Standing up from the table and going to hug her son.

'The phone, you didn't answer, Why? Celaeno said something' Matt was out of breathe and still a little panicked.

'My cell died and I didn't have a power cable for it, we're OK Matthew' Maggie said trying to reinsure her worried son. 'Sit down!' Maggie said forcing her son to sit at the table.

Matt was calming himself down 'I'm OK mum' he said trying to bat her away. 'I need to speak to Celaeno, sorry mum could I do it alone?' Matt said, sweat starting to show on his forehead.

'Yes of course, I'll see you tomorrow Cel' Maggie called as she picked up her coat, kissed Matt on the head and left.

The door shut and Matt waited until Maggie had left the building block. He leant on the table with his elbows and holds his face. He let out a deep sign and turned to Celaeno.

'What was that Cel?' Matt said seriously.

'What was what papa?' Celaeno asked. Celaeno knew what he was talking about but she didn't know if what she was about it say was allowed to be told to him or not.

'Is your mum still alive?' Matt said through gritted teeth.

'I don't know, but the cemetery is not a safe place for her' Celaeno explained.

'What do you mean? Not a safe place?' Matt was getting frustrated, and rubbing his head out of frustration. 'Cel listen to me, I only found out about you 7 months ago and now you need to let me know everything about your mum, OK?' Matt asked.

'OK papa' Celaeno replied.

Really hope you're enjoying - drop me a PM or feedback! :)


End file.
